Teenagers Have Problems
by GM NASAI
Summary: I have no excuse for this. It's just plain smut between Raphael and Leonardo because my sick mind felt there weren't enough fic's between these two. Warning: Incest, Yaoi, Gay, Sex- I think you get the point. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!


**Teenagers Have Problems**

* * *

 **WARNING! RATED M FOR BROTHERLY LOVE. THAT MEANS INCEST.**

 **YES I AM AWARE THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME TO HAVE WRITTEN THIS!**

 **TURN BACK IF YOU STILL CAN!**

* * *

In the vast history of teenagers there have been many things that make a teens life both heaven and hell. School was hell- unless you had friends to help you goof off. Relaxing and chilling with friends was heaven- unless you had the unfortunate drama plaguing you. But there were things that made a teens life both heaven and hell. Popularity, drama, friends, family- it affected everyone who dared to breathe. The trick was to find a good handle on the tip of the knife and balance yourself and your universe.

Now most teenagers were able to balance this nicely. Hunger? Eat a pizza. Tired? Sleep- anywhere. Sad? Either wallow or cheer yourself up. Drama? Either run and hide or face it and get it settled. Sexual tension? That was harder. Especially if you were a mutant with green scaly skin and a very large shell that was laden with various ninja weapons. It was especially hard if you were only one of four mutant ninjas and the other three were your brothers.

You didn't know struggle unless this has happened to you. What makes it somewhat worse is when one of your brothers has decided to mate with you to assert his dominance not once but three times. It was a fine hard line to walk and to stay true to, especially when said brother made it his personal mission to make sure the pleasure was felt and thinking was almost canceled out.

"Ahh mph... Raph... Right there!" Leo moaned in pleasure. Behind him Raph grunted as slick walls massaged his member.

"Damn Leo... So tight..." Raph grunted shoving his cock into his brothers hole harder. Leo uttered loudly. "Shh Leo... Don't let them hear... Ah... Oh god..." Raph groaned trying to keep quiet. They were in one of the abandoned tunnels in the sewers but it wasn't far enough where they could really let go and yell and scream like they wanted. In order to stay quiet Raph had to go slow so Leo could keep his moans to a minimum. He didn't like that but the way Leo was gripping him almost made up for it.

Leo wasn't sure which way he wanted to go. Part of him wanted Raph to keep his slow pace but at the same time he wanted him to go faster and harder. A small voice at the back of his mind was yelling about morals but that was smothered with a wave of pleasure as Raph's nails scratched his stomach. His abdominal muscles clenched harshly making his knees weak and another tingle of lust shoot through his veins.

"Raph!" Leo whined. Raph smirked at Leo's whines and moans. The smirk lasted only a second before he switched his angle and used his dick to scratch the sensitive spot inside Leo.

"Oh god Leo." Raph grunted feeling his brother's hole tighten.

"Raph! I'm gonna cum!" Leo's muffled cry and tightening walls caused Raph to ram into him one more time before he released inside his brother. They stood panting with Raph still holding his brothers hips against his as they both calmed down.

"Damn Leo." Raph moaned. Leo wiggled his tail trying to get Raph's tail to let go so he could put his shell back into place but Raph just gripped him tighter, holding him in place.

"Raph, we have to get back to the others. Splinter will be looking for us." Leo panted. Raph pumped into Leo's hole slowly. "We shouldn't be doing this. Not aga~ain."

"They can wait a while longer." Raph panted. He was already hard again from his brother's wiggles. "I am not nearly finished with you. Besides, they already think we're fighting again." Leo groaned as Raph hit his prostate deliberately.

"Yeah but-" he gasped as Raph's hand came around to squeeze his hardening cock.

"Just when I think I'll get relief you have to wiggle your tight ass and make me hard." Raph grunted. Leo moaned as Raph started in a punishing rhythm.

"No! Ra-Ra... Raph!" Leo moaned covering his mouth Raph chuckled.

"Come on fearless leader... Let me hear your moans..." Raph angled his cock so it hit Leo's prostate harder.

"AH! Raph!" Leo couldn't help but moan his brother's name as Raph kept hold of his hips. He couldn't protest. Not with the way Raph was using his hands to make him crazier. Somehow he always knew exactly what, where and how to touch Leo to make his body Raph's pLaything. And it had been so long since he had coupled with Raph, using this own hand was starting to get dull. Not that he did as he was the leader but- Ah fuck! Back to reality.

"Leo..." Raph murmured pumping his cock. "Fuck... L-Leo!" Raph couldn't help but let go as his body slapped his brothers. He tried holding back, he really did. He was only partially successful. With a hard thrust Leo gave a smothered scream. "Leo... You're gonna... have to... Keep quiet... Damn..." Raph panted. Leo's forehead pressed against the sewer walls as Raph entered him harder. He bit his hand to keep quiet.

"Mhh... Ahh... Raph!" Raph moaned as Leo used his muscles to squeeze him tightly. Raph couldn't help the shivers he got when the sounds of Leo moaning were just so hot. It made him impossibly harder to not hurt Leo when he gave another squeeze of that incredibly tight ass.

"Dammit Leo!" Raph cussed. "Again.." Leo nodded doing as his brother ordered. It wasn't long before Leo started to feel his end coming again.

"R-Raph... Raph, I'm... I'm.." He cried out sharply as he came. Raph was right behind him.

As the brothers calmed their breathing Leo made sure to hold as still as possible to not incite Raph again. The last thing he wanted was to start another round of sex. Especially when he knew exactly how this was going to end. Raph would let go, slip out, put himself together and make a comment about something stupid to try and erase what they'd done. While Leo would like to pretend like Raph did, he couldn't find it in himself to just brush off their encounters. It wasn't in his nature to just leave things be. He had to pick at it until something was resolved. And what they were doing, wasn't resolved. If the others ever found out then this could potentially ruin their family dynamic. They needed to be responsible and stop what they were doing.

"... We need to find a soundproof room." Raph murmured against Leo's neck. Leo was so deep in thought that he almost missed the comment. As it was it took him a couple extra seconds to think about what was said, another couple of seconds to process what was said, and another few seconds to gape in surprise.

"What?" He asked pushing his slightly tired body from the wall. The ache in his anus wasn't that bad but it was slightly uncomfortable. But that ache could take a back seat for right now.

"I said we need to get a soundproof room. I'm getting tired of trying to hold back with these freaking echos." Raph's voice was genuinely frustrated as were his eyes as they were trained on Leo's own surprised ones.

"Why?" Raph narrowed his eyes.

"I would think you were getting tired of holding back your screams." Leo's face heated up at Raph's bluntness. "You are, right?"

"I think- I don't- Why are we even doing this?" Leo blurted out. Raph blinked but didn't get to answer. "We're brothers Raph, why are we sneaking around like this having- doing-"

"Fucking?" Raph asked in a hard voice crossing his arms. Leo stuttered wordlessly but nodded. "Don't think about it."

"That's your big answer? To ignore we're brothers?" Leo asked. Raph's signature glare formed.

"What do you want me say 'Leader'?" Raph snapped. "I-I like being with y-you. I don't really care if we are brothers when we're together. It's stupid and- and too much of a headache to think about."

"This isn't right." Leo sighed suddenly feeling very tired of this. "We can't do this again Raph."

"So that's it? We're done with this?" Raph glowered.

"Yes." Leo shrugged getting his shell back into place. Raph was shoving him against the wall invading his space in the next second. "Raph!"

"If you want us to stop," Raph's hands were on Leo's ass massaging the base of his tail making Leo's eyes widen in shock as pure pleasure tore through his body. His mouth dropped open as an involuntary moan slipped from his mouth. "You're going to have to try harder," Leo bucked against Raph's waist already hard and ready for another round.

"Fuck Raph!" Leo whined.

"Sure thing leader." Raph smirked before he dragged Leo into another round of rough wall sex.

* * *

An hour later they were both heading back to their home walking- or limping in Leo's case- side by side. Raph had a smug smirk in place while Leo was glaring at the ground.

"Don't be mad Leo. It's not your fault I know exactly how to touch you."

"I do blame you and I always will you sadistic idiotic selfish moron."

"Love you to bro." Leo's face colored as Raph gave him a particularly evil smile with a wink.

"Shut up."

* * *

 **GM NASAI:...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **I'm a ba~ad peanut. I can't even look myself in the mirror right now.**

 **Review and condemn my bad choices of writing material. I am a sick, sick little moo cow.**


End file.
